


hanchul | hit you in the face

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [51]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanchul | hit you in the face

Han Geng walks through immigration and pretends that he’s not nervous. He pushes the trolley with his luggage and tries to swallow the giant lump in his throat. He’s barely been in Seoul for an hour and he already misses China. He looks around to try to find the SM Entertainment representative that they promised would meet him at the airport, but he finds no one.

 _Surely they’re here!_  he thinks to himself. He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and consults it.  _한경. That’s what I need to look for._  But none of the signs in the waiting area seem to say that. He flips the paper over and tries to read the unfamiliar characters. His mom wrote the trainee dorm address down for him, just in case. She had less faith in the Korean entertainment company than he did, but he was so excited to finally become a dancer that he hadn’t shared her fears.

Until now.

He starts breathing rapidly and is maybe about to hyperventilate when out of nowhere, something makes contact with his face.

_Whack!_

Han Geng stumbles back, slightly dazed, and looks at the offending party. He expects to see another businessman giving him a disgusted glance as he stalks off, but instead he sees a shorter kid, about his age, looking apologetic.

He thinks the other person is a boy, but he’s not completely sure. The androgynous khaki pants, red cardigan with pink cuffs, striped scarf that matches nothing else, and a purse slung clumsily over his shoulder can really belong to a boy or a girl, and the long hair is either a rebellious boy cut or a poorly chosen girl cut. Han Geng can’t tell.

But the minute the other party starts speaking in rapid Korean, Han Geng realizes.  _Definitely a boy._

Han Geng also has no idea what he’s saying. The company promised to teach him Korean, so he hadn’t spent much time learning before he’d left. He figured he’d have plenty of time once he got to Korea.

The other boy stops speaking and peers at Han Geng curiously. Han Geng realizes he must have asked a question, but Han Geng has no idea how to respond. 

“Ex-cuse me?” he asks in incredibly broken English.

“Oh, you foreigner?” the other guy asks, snapping his fingers. “Yo touch man!” he exclaims and holds out his hand for a high five. 

Han Geng is now even more confused. He lightly taps the guy’s hand with his hand that’s still clutching the paper and then shoves the piece of paper at him. The guy takes the piece of paper and eyes it.

“Hankyung? Is that you?”

Han Geng nods. He thinks that’s his Korean name. 

The other guy flips the paper over and his eyes grow wide. “Ohhh, Han _kyung_. I’ve heard about you.” He starts telling Han Geng that his name is Heechul and that he’s an SM trainee too, but Han Geng doesn’t get a word he’s saying. Finally, Heechul slows down and points at himself. “Heechul.”

“Heechul,” Han Geng repeats.

“SM,” Heechul points at the paper.

Han Geng nods rapidly. That he understands.

“Come on, I’ll take you.” When Han Geng doesn’t understand, he says, “Taxi?”

Han Geng follows him.  _This is going to be an adventure._

*

“I still can’t believe you got in the taxi with me,” Heechul cackles over a bottle of liquor a lifetime and a half later. “You’re so dumb, Hankyung.”

“I wasn’t the one who looked like a... how do you say it in Korean?” Han Geng replies.

“What did he look like?” Zhou Mi asks. “Or do I even want to know?”

“He definitely didn’t look like Siwon,” Kyuhyun chuckles. “I can tell you that.”

Zhou Mi pretends to be offended while Heechul scrolls through some photos on his phone. “Here,” he shoves the screen in Zhou Mi’s face.

Zhou Mi grimaces and hands the phone back. “At least you’ve... well...” he eyes Heechul’s current outfit: leopard print leggings,  _Frozen_  socks, and a bright pink tee that nearly reaches his knees. 

“No, he hasn’t improved,” Kyuhyun finishes for him. He narrowly dodges the sofa cushion chucked in his direction and reaches for another bottle of soju.

“Don’t get into cars with strange men, Geng ge,” Zhou Mi says. “You’re lucky Heechul ge was a fellow SM trainee instead of some creep.”

“Does Heechul qualify?” Han Geng asks.

Heechul accidentally spills the alcohol into Han Geng’s lap.


End file.
